Petites bulles de vie
by bee orchid
Summary: Le cœur se sert. On se souvient. Ce moment là, on l’a adoré. Jamais on ne l’oubliera… C’est ce qu’on appelle des petites bulles de vie, inscrites dans nos cœurs comme dans l’écorce d’un arbre. Bulle n1 : Ron se souvient il l'a trouvé moche, au début... ma


**Titre :** Bulle de vie

**Disclaimer :**tout à JKR rien à moi.

**Résumé**: Le cœur se sert. On se souvient. Ce moment là, on l'a adoré. Jamais on ne l'oubliera… C'est ce qu'on appelle des petites bulles de vie, inscrites dans nos cœurs comme dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Venez découvrir celle des persos de Harry Potter !

**Auteur** regarde partout ah ben oui, c'est moi :D

**Rating :** G

**Note de l'auteur** J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Quelque chose de vrai ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. C'est très court. Donc voilà, j'attends vos commentaires s'il vous plait ! (pour ceux qui se demanderaient où en sont mes autres fics, je dis : ça avance à grands pas ! ;) )

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite sœur, Emma. On passe notre temps à se détester, mais on sait toutes les deux qu'on ne pourra même pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Comme quand tu étais petite et que je te lisais des histoires. J'étais ton monde et tu étais le mien. Je souhaite que rien ne change, même si aujourd'hui, ça à l'air encore plus dur…

OoO 

**_Bulle numéro 1_**

OoO 

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé franchement moche.

Ouais, petite, un peu rouge et qui gueulait tout le temps.

Moi, c'était pas à ça que je m'attendais. On m'avait dit que les filles s'étaient _mignonnes._

Elle, elle était pas mignonne du tout.

De un, elle monopolisait tout le monde.

Parce qu'en plus de prendre ma chambre, oui ma chambre, elle me prenait mes amis, ma famille, mes jeux… tout !

Dès qu'elle est arrivée, j'ai su que c'était la fin. J'ai su qu'elle allait me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ma mort.

Et vous savez que Ron Weasley ne ment pas.

Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aie plus de tact.

Que c'était une fille, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire peur, que j'étais grand maintenant pour savoir comment m'y prendre et qu'il fallait que je m'assume.

Oui, que je m'assume !

Une mère qui abandonne son fils. Voilà, ce qu'elle faisait.

J'avais besoin de réconfort, d'aide… Mais non, j'étais grand.

Tout ça à cause _d'elle._

Le pire, c'est que mes frères l'aimaient bien. Dès qu'on a fait les présentations, tout le monde l'a adoré.

Mais il n'y avait que moi pour voir la petite peste qu'elle était ? Que moi pour voir qu'elle monopolisait papa et maman ?

Fred et Georges ne jouaient plus avec moi. Papa me racontait plus mes histoires. Maman ne voulait pas que je rentre dans ma chambre quand elle dormait.

Moi, j'ai été courageux quoi, j'ai fait tout ce qu'on me disait de faire.

J'ai même essayé d'être gentil avec elle. Mais apparemment, elle me détestait. Dès que je m'approchais, elle se tendait, devenait rouge et ouvrait la bouche pour hurler sa colère.

De suite, on m'éloignait.

Mademoiselle ne me supporte pas. Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus.

La nuit, elle me réveillait sans vergogne pour manger. C'était une mini-alarme sur patte, je vous dis.

Des fois, elle bouffait mes figurines de Quidditch. Quand j'osais pleuré, on me disait qu'il fallait que je range mieux mes affaires.

Toujours ma faute. Jamais la sienne.

On la préférait, voilà ce que j'en pense. Depuis le jour où elle a décidé de débarquer dans notre vie, depuis ce jour où maman est partie 5 jours de la maison pour aller à 'le hôpital' et qu'on a été obligé de manger des trucs à papa. Et ben depuis ce jour horrible, je ne me sentais plus aimé.

J'étais malheureux.

Il n'y avait que le soir, quand tout le monde dormait, que j'étais mieux. J'avais un secret, un secret à nous.

Aujourd'hui, je la revois.

Dans son pyjama rose, accroché aux barreaux du lit. Son berceau parallèle au mien.

Elle m'appelait.

« 'Onne ? 'Onne ! »

Alors je me redressais et la regardais.

Souvent elle avait le nez qui coulait. Ses petits doigts enroulant avec peine les grosses barres, ses jambes écartaient pour se tenir debout, la tête droite, les cheveux bouclés et la bouche entrouverte.

Avec la lumière de la lune, des fois, elle me faisait peur. Ses deux dents de devant m'apparaissaient plus blanche encore. Alors elle recommençait à me parler.

Je ne comprenais rien, mais elle semblait contente.

Fatiguée de ses babillages, elle lâchait les barreaux de son lit et retombait lourdement sur ses fesses. Quand j'ai commencé à lui parler, moi aussi, elle a adoré.

Elle me répondait par des ga-ga approuvant, ou des rires qui faisait plisser ses yeux bleus...

On s'adorait. On faisait quelque chose d'interdit : on parlait dans le noir.

Une fois, j'ai approché son berceau de mon lit, elle a commencé à rire fort.

Un 'chuuuuuuut' sonore l'a calmé. Frétillante, elle attendait la nouvelle aventure. Quand je la tenais, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, elle sentait le bébé. Elle sentait le talc, le savon, les couches…

J'adorais cette odeur. C'était son odeur.

Quand enfin son berceau était collé à mon lit, elle se recouchait, le plus proche possible de moi. On se regardait, on se souriait.

Je lui racontais mes déboires, mes jouets cassés, mes frères qui m'embêtaient… tout.

Elle avait du mal à rester éveillé et souvent, elle dormait quand je lui parlais encore.

Alors je passais le bras dans son berceau, elle enroulait sa main sur mon doigt, et on s'endormait. Ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, ça recommençait. Je la détestais, elle hurlait si je m'approchais trop. Je cachais mes jouets, lui tirais les doigts de pied quand personne ne voyait. Elle, elle se vengeait comme elle pouvait. Souvent, elle me vomissait dessus.

Je la détestais la journée… pour mieux l'adorer le soir.

Parce que le soir, on était que nous deux. Rien que nous, on s'aimait à notre manière, comme deux frères et sœurs peuvent le faire.

Elle m'appelait, ou c'était moi, du moment qu'on se regardait, qu'on pouffait ensemble…

C'était notre secret, notre secret à tous les deux.

Parce que c'est elle, c'est ma petite sœur, c'est Ginny.

Et rien maintenant, ne pourra changer ça. Ni le temps, ni rien. Toute notre vie nous aurons ce secret pour nous tenir chaud.

Et tant qu'elle sera là, je n'aurais pas peur… Peu importe les moments de faiblesses, les moments d'engueulade, je sais qu'au fond, on s'aimera jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Parce qu'elle est un peu moi. Parce que je suis un peu d'elle.

OOOoooOOO 

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi ce petit projet me tient à cœur !

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera la bulle n°2. Un autre petit moment de vie. Un autre petit truc simple, qu'on aime sans s'en rendre compte !

Enfin, si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou au contraire ce qui ne va pas, ce serait vraiment très gentil !

Merci d'avance et merci de m'avoir lu !

Bise

bee


End file.
